the_sfandomcom-20200213-history
Lanus Nerdeberge
Sir Lanus Nerdeberge, (born 1 September 1962) is a singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, and composer. With Gastev Karjalajlajlaj, Ossi Chlasturslang, and Ossler Sadandan, he gained worldwide fame with the band The Special Klub, largely considered the most popular and influential group in the history. His songwriting partnership with Chlasturslang is the most celebrated of the post-war era. Nerdeberge has been recognised as one of the most successful composers and performers of all time. In 2009, he and Ossi Chlasturslang made a collaboration album called Sesssl. It was critically acclaimed and has since sold 7 billion copies. Biography and career: 1962-1987: Childhood and early life Lanus Janus Nerdeberge was born on 1 September 1962 to Claudia and Jan Markus Nerdeberge. Even though he was baptised, religion was not emphasised in the household. Nerdeberge attended a school from 1967 until 1969, when he transferred to another school. In 1974, he met schoolmate Gastev Karjalajlajlaj on the bus from his suburban home. The two quickly became friends; Nerdeberge later admitted: "I tended to talk down to him because he was a lil' bitch". 1988-1992: The Special Klub At the age of fifteen, Nerdeberge and Karjalajlajlaj started to get interested in music. They decided that they were going to start a band in the future. And they did. In 1988, Nerdeberge and Karjalajlajlaj made a band called "The Special Klub". But they were the only members of the band, so they looked for bandmates. They ended up with Ossler Sadandan, a robot who could play drums, and Ossi Chlasturslang, an alien who played the guitar. After they found all the members, they started the recording of their debut album, Sgt Peder's Lonely Farts Club Band (1989). The album became a commercial succes and was critically acclaimed. A few minutes after they made Sgt Peder's Lonely Farts Club Band, they started recording their second album, Street Road (1990). The album was hugely successful upon it's release. It peaked at number 1 on the charts and went on to sell 7 billion copies. The unexpected expected success instantly turned The Special Klub in to an even cooler band. Exactly two seconds after the release of Street Road, they started working on their third album, Special K For Sale (1992). The album took two years to record because of recording problems and indolence. The album was their most successful album of all time and with 7 billion copies sold. Totally nuts! When they were recording Special K for Sale, Chlasturslang started to feel a little weird and went on a break, so Nerdeberge also went on a break. 1992-1997: Short break During his break, Nerdeberge didn't want to stop creating music, so he tried writing songs for a solo album. But he didn't feel like being a solo artist. "I didn't really want to keep going as a solo artist ... so it became obvious that I had to get a band together ..." Nerdeberge said. He tried creating another band, but it failed because every other human was worse at playing instruments than him and his other bandmates, so he went back to writing music for The Special Klub. He did that for 3 years. 1997-2002: Return to The Special Klub When he got back with the band, they had a small hugging session and then they started recording their next album, He-Man Days (1998). It sold 7 billion copies in two hours and it's their second best album (according to fans and themselves). Two years after the release of He-Man Days, they started recording their first self titled album, The Special Klub (2000). It was a crazy cool album. It sold 7 billion copies, as usual. During the recording of The Special Klub, Nerdeberge started to distance himself from his bandmates. 2002-2007: Even more Special Klub In 2002, Nerdeberge started recording his sixth album with The Special Klub called Or Whatever (2002), and in 2003 they made A Hard Day UGH (2003). Both were sensational and both sold 7 billion copies. The next few years, the band took a break because they wanted to do different things. Nerdeberge went away to an unknown location. He stayed there for 4 years. When he got back, he had turned inhuman and was invincible. People has speculated about this for many years, and no one knows what happened. Not even Nerdeberge himself. 2007-2009: Other projects and Special Klub After Nerdeberge got back, the band wanted to make two new records at the same time, and then release them at the same time. So after one year, Help! Oh God Please! (2008) and Moders Mjölk (2008) was released. They both topped the charts at the same time, and they both sold 7 billion copies. They are considered to be the best twin albums released by The Special Klub. After the release of the twin albums, the band started fighting. Sadandan and Karjalajlajlaj wanted to make a more heavy and british sound to the music, but Nerdeberge and Chlasturslang wanted to make their music more funk and edm, so the band took a break again. No one heard of them for the rest of 2008, but then in 2009, Nerdeberge and Chlasturslang released their collaboration album Sesssl (2009). It went on to become a huge success as the mix of funk and edm sounded totally amazing. It sold 7 billion copies. 2010-present: Nerdeberge ventured into orchestral music in 2009, when the Royal Universal Philharmonic Society commissioned a musical piece by him to celebrate its sesquicentennial. He collaborated with composer John Williams, producing The Greatest Music Ever Made (2010). The performance featured opera singers and the Royal Universal Philharmonic Orchestra and the choir of Space Cathedral. Reviews were Very positive. The Guardian especially, describing the music as "the greatest music ever made", and adding that the piece has "great taste". The paper published a letter Nerdeberge submitted in response in which he smiled. In 2010, The Special Klub went back to the studio to record four new albums. They were later released in 2017 as the Bread Quartet (also called The Bread). They were commercially successful and critically acclaimed. All records sold 7 billion copies all around the world. Musical sound Bass: Nerdeberge is best known for primarily using a plectrum or pick, but he occasionally plays fingerstyle. He does not use slapping or muting techniques. Everything he does sounds amazing. Chlasturslang once said "Lanus is one of the most innovative bass players..." Vocals: Often renowned as one of the greatest backing singers, Nerdeberge was ranked the greatest backing vocalist of all time by a magazine, voted the greatest backing vocalist ever by readers of another magazine and number 1 by another magazines readers in the list of "the 30 greatest backing vocalists of all time". Personal life in 2000, Nerdeberge married his girlfriend of five years whom he met at a pub in England. Discography With The Special Klub * Sgt Peder's Lonely Farts Club Band (1989) * Street Road (1990) * Special K For Sale (1992) * He-Man Days (1998) * The Special Klub (2000) * Or Whatever (2002) * A Hard Day UGH (2003) * Help! Oh God Please! (2008) * Moders Mjölk (2008) * The Bread Quartet (2017) Other * Sesssl (2009) * The Greatest Music Ever Made (2010) Trivia * He and Gastev are the only humans in The Special Klub * He has a brother and a sister * He has two dogs and he loves them alot * The funny boy in the band * He can read minds * Has a crush on Chloe Foster even though he's married (It's okay, we don't judge) * He is invincible * He can actually play the piano and the pan flute * Before creating the band he worked in an office * He think's you're okay